Tyki's Fault and Tyki's Regret
by Yuki Carlyle
Summary: tentang pertemuan Tyki dengan seorang anak laki laki berparas malaikat, seorang pengusir setan muda dari black order yang membuat Tyki menyesali perbuatannya seumur hidupnya. itu adalah malam berdarah yang disambut dengan air mata berwarna emas.


Malam itu. Tyki melihat dari dalam kegelapan. Dia hanya melihat bagaimana lelaki muda berambut putih bersih dan terlihat suci berusaha menyelamatkan temannya.

Pengusir setan tersebut berjuang untuk temannya yang bahkan telah jatuh karena krystal bodoh buatan tuhan, atau yang biasa mereka sebut dengan innocence.

Jiwa Nuh miliknya bergejolak senang melihat reaksi pengusir setan muda dari black order tersebut. Pada faktanya, dia adalah nuh kesenangan, Tyki Mikk.

Saat teman milik pengusir setan muda, telah tiada dan menghilang dari pandangannya, dia memiliki ekspresi wajah yang paling dia sukai. Keputusasaan.

Tapi, entah mengapa dia merasa tersakiti melihat ekspresi tersebut. Jiwa Nuh-nya merasa tidak senang. Padahal baru saja dia merasa senang karena pemuda berjuang untuk temannya.

Ah, tunggu. Dia merasa senang dan 'bangga' karena melihat pemuda tersebut memiliki tekad kuat untuk menyelamatkan temannya, bukan senang karena penderitaannya.

Dia senang saat temannya menderita, tapi bukan saat dia memasang ekspresi dunia akan berakhir karena temannya, Suman, mati dihadapannya.

Dia seorang Nuh kesenangan, mengapa dia merasa tidak senang saat melihat anak itu, yang merupakan musuhnya, bersedih seperti itu?

Tidak menyenangkan! Tyki mengerang dalam hatinya dan akhirnya dia menunjukkan dirinya sendiri. "Tease. Datanglah," dan Tyki memanggil kupu kupu gelapnya untuk ditempat kembali di tangannya dan membuat kupu kupunya berevolusi.

Tyki dengan senang hati tersenyum licik dan mencium Tease terbaru nya. Dia membuat anak itu menerima ingatan Suman dan itu membuatnya sangat marah "brengsek!" amuknya.

Tepat sebelum dia bisa menyerangnya, cahaya hijau di lengan kirinya menghilang membuatnya berteriak kesakitan.

Tyki yang mendengar ini hanya bisa menatapnya, menekan ego kemanusiaannya dan memperhatikan lengan kiri pemuda tersebut. "Tangan kirinya... Innocence ya?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"Hmm... Apakah aku pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat?" gumamnya sambil mengingat ingat. Dan kemudian dia mengingat pertemuannya dengan anak tersebut di sebuah gerbong kereta saat anak tersebut tersenyum manis sambil mengalahkannya dalam permainan kartu.

"Are...?! Kamu kan si anak curang A!" ujarnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah cantik anak tersebut. Dia melihat mata biru keabuan miliknya serta kutukan diatas matanya dengan cermat. Itu menarik.

Dia menatapnya ketika anak tersebut hanya memandangnya dalam diam dengan bola matanya yang besar dan cantik. "Yah... Meski aku percaya kamu tidak akan mengenaliku," ujarnya saat dia tahu tatapan mata anak tersebut.

Bahu anak itu bergetar dalam kemarahan "apa..." dia bergumam agak kurang jelas karena kemarahannya dan Tyki tidak mendengarnya dengan baik "huh?"

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Suman?" suaranya begitu parau entah karena kesedihannya atau kemarahannya. Mungkin keduanya. Tyki memperhatikan tangan pemuda tersebut bergetar dan tidak bergerak.

"Apa kau membunuhnya? JAWAB AKU!" dia berteriak padanya dan itu sedikit mengejutkan Tyki. Tapi dia hanya tersenyum semakin lebar dan semakin tidak manusiawi. Dia _**harus**_ menyukainya.

"Yah... Dia adalah musuhku. Tentu saja," jawabnya dengan senyum manisnya yang beracun sebelum dia tersenyum dengan sangat gelap. Dia menikmati pemuda tersebut menatapnya dengan penuh tekad dan kebencian. Lagi lagi dia merasa senang.

'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja,' pikirnya saat sebelumnya dia merasa aneh karena bersimpati pada pemuda dihadapannya.

Dia duduk dihadapannya sembari menyalakan rokoknya. Dia masih belum ingin membunuhnya. Dia ingin menikmati 'bermain' dengan anak ini seperti Road lakukan dengan musuh musuhnya.

"Dan begitu. Mungkin sedikit terlambat, tapi akan ku beritahu kau sesuatu. Jadi dengarkan baik baik, shounen," Tyki melirik anak tersebut hanya untuk melihat dia mendecakan lidahnya namun tetap tidak bergerak.

Dia menyukai itu. Entah kenapa dia memiliki keinginan untuk menunda kematiannya dan menjelaskan tentang Tease padanya.

Dia membiarkan kupu-kupu milik earl pergi dan dia mengangkat tangannya "itu bukanlah kekuatan ku. Kekuatan ku yang sebenarnya adalah... Ini," dengan kecepatannya. Dia menusuk tubuh pemuda tersebut tepat di jantungnya.

Dia menikmati ekspresi terkejut milik anak itu. Dia tersenyum puas. "Jangan khawatir, itu tidak akan menyakitkan. Kekuatanku dapat membuat tangan— tidak, seluruh tubuhku menembus apapun. Tapi itu terjadi jika aku memilih untuk tidak menyentuh. Jadi, jika aku menarik tanganku dan memutuskan untuk menyentuh jantungmu..."

Dia dengan perlahan menarik tangannya untuk menikmati apa yang dia lihat. "...aku dapat menghancurkan jantungmu tanpa memotong tubuhmu," ujarnya dengan senyumnya yang menakutkan.

Anak itu menunjukkan ketakutannya dan Tyki merasa sangat senang tentu saja. Tidak bisa dibayangkan saat jantungmu dihancurkan saat kamu masih hidup. Apakah menyakitkan? Atau tidak? Itu tentu saja mengerikan bagaimanapun kau melihatnya. Itu adalah yang dipikirkan Tyki.

Tapi setelah ancaman yang begitu menakutkan seperti itu, dia melihat tatapan anak tersebut. Dia menatap Tyki dengan wajah penuh tekad murni dan kuat. Rambut silvernya bergoyang anggun karena semilir angin malam yang membuatnya tampak lebih cantik dan terlihat 'malaikat'.

Tyki, mau bagaimanapun sangat terkejut. Dia tidak benar-benar mengira akan mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu dari anak yang telah dia ancam kematiannya. Itu mengejutkannya sampai dia mengira apakah dia manusia atau malaikat atau hanya manusia bodoh.

"...kamu tidak peduli huh? Yah, aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku tidak mau sarung tanganku kotor," ujarnya sambil mengibaskan tangan kirinya.

"Lagipula, aku hanya akan membunuh mereka dengan Tease. Membuat mereka mati dengan organ tubuh mereka yang hilang," ujarnya lagi sambil melirik Tease yang berada di tangan kirinya.

Dia mulai menceritakan seluruh cerita saat dia membunuh teman teman anak itu dan itu membuat kemarahan kembali ke dalamnya. Dia dengan cepat menampar Tyki dengan tangan kirinya membuatnya terhuyung dan melepaskan tangan kanannya dari tubuh anak itu.

"Tidak dapat dimaafkan!" dia berusaha memukul Tyki dengan tangan kirinya, namun dengan cepat ditangkis olehnya. Dia membuat tangannya patah tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

Meski itu membuat ego manusianya sedikit bangkit, dia tetap menekannya. "Jika saja aku dalam keadaan 'white' milikku. Akan ku ajak dirimu bermain kartu..." ujarnya sembari memutar kartu joker di tangannya. "Jadi, apa kau Allen Walker?" dia bertanya dengan senyum beracunnya lagi.

Dia hanya melihat tubuh kecilnya bergetar. Dia tidak mendapat jawaban dari anak yang dia curigai sebagai Allen Walker. Jadi dia menghampirinya dan mencekik lehernya untuk membuatnya menatapnya dengan mata indahnya tersebut. "Jawab aku nak, apa kau Allen Walker?" ulangnya lagi.

"Itu benar~" ujar makhluk kecil yang disebut Cell Roron. "Dia adalah... Allen Walker..." ujarnya sambil menunjuk Allen. "Hapus~ hapus~" dia berkicau dengan sangat aneh dan Tyki melirik pemuda imut bernama Allen ini.

Dia tanpa membiarkan ego manusianya keluar, menghancurkan tangan Allen yang merupakan innocence. Menutup telinga dari jeritan sakit yang diterima Allen.

"Mari kita lihat. Jika aku menghancurkan tangan ini, dan innocence milik suman hancur. Maka ini adalah heart of innocence," ujarnya sembari menghancurkan Innocence milik Allen.

"BERHENTIIII!" teriak Allen dengan putus asa. Dia lagi lagi menutup telinganya dan menutup hatinya karena ego manusia miliknya suka keluar dan itu mengganggu pekerjaannya.

Dia melihat sendiri bahwa innocence miliknya menjadi abu dan terbang terbawa angin. Sekarang Tyki melihat innocence Suman dan itu masih ada.

Yah, dia disini untuk membunuh, jadi tidak apa apa pikirnya. Dia mendekati Allen dan dia lagi lagi menatapnya dengan tekad yang sama saat dia mengancamnya.

"Pergi, Tim. Bawa Innocence suman dan pergi. Jika kamu tidak ada, tidak akan ada yang bisa menemukan guru dimanapun. Jadi, pergilah Tim. Pergi," ujarnya dengan suara yang parau namun tetap tenang. Seakan dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

Tim awalnya sangat ragu untuk pergi meninggalkan sisi Allen. Namun saat melihat tekad besar dimatanya dia akhirnya mengambil Innocence milik Suman dan terbang jauh.

Untuk seseorang yang begitu dekat dengan kematiannya dan masih menunjukkan tekad seperti itu sangat jarang dan itu membuat Tyki semakin senang.

"Terimakasih... Tim..." dia mendengar bisikan Allen dan dia senang dengan pilihan cerdasnya. Namun dia masih punya cara untuk mendapatkannya kembali. Dia memerintahkan seluruh Akuma yang berada di daerah tersebut untuk menangkap golem berwarna emas yang membawa innocence. Dia hanyalah golem kecil, jadi tidak mungkin dia bisa lolos dari Akuma.

Dia berlutut dihadapan Allen, menatap dengan ironis melihat keadaannya saat ini "kamu sepertinya telah mempersiapkan kematianmu sendiri," komentarnya yang sudah jelas dia dapatkan jawabannya.

Dengan lembut dan terbata bata, Allen menjawab "jika guru ada... Dan teman teman masih ada... Maka masih ada harapan..." dan itu membuat Tyki merasakan sesuatu.

"Kamu optimis sampai akhir, bukan begitu?" dia menatap tubuh Allen dalam diam. 'Bukankah kamu begitu menarik? Berharaplah seperti itu pada tuhanmu. Tapi tuhanmu tidak ada disini untukmu. Aku akan membuat kematianmu tidak terlalu menyakitkan sebagai hadiah perpisahan karena pernah menjadi teman bermain pokerku,'

"Dengar Tease... Kau hanya perlu memakan jantungnya saja ya. Hanya jantungnya," dia mengambil Tease dan memasukannya kedalam dada Allen. Membiarkan Tease memakan organ fatal miliknya.

Tubuh Allen mengejang sejenak karena rasa sakit dan dia berhenti bergerak. Bahkan dia telah berhenti bernafas. Membuat mata biru keabuan indahnya menjadi pucat dan layu. Itu bukan pemandangan yang Bagus.

"...apakah itu sakit? Tapi tidak apa sekarang..." dia menarik kembali tangannya dan menarik kancing bajunya yang bernama 'Allen Walker'.

Dia melihat kartu poker di saku pakaiannya dan mengambilnya. Tersenyum dengan perasaan aneh sebelum menyebarkannya ke tubuh tak bernyawa didepannya.

Dia pergi meninggalkannya sebelum dia mendengar sebuah suara.

"Tyki..."

"Tyki..."

Tyki menoleh hanya untuk tidak menemukan siapa siapa. Dia mungkin hanya berhalusinasi sampai dia mendengarnya lagi.

"Tyki..."

"Pembunuh..."

"Kau pembunuh!"

Kali ini Tyki menoleh kearah mayat Allen dan menemukan sosok transparan diatas mayat Allen. Hanya untuk melihat sosok tersebut menatapnya dengan kemarahan dan kesedihan.

"Tyki! Kau membunuhnya!"

Sosok tersebut berteriak padanya. Itu mengejutkannya. Bukan karena dia dia tidak memiliki tubuh. Namun karena sosok tersebut memiliki penampilan Nuh dengan stigmata didahinya. Sosoknya hampir mirip dengannya.

Mengapa ada Nuh yang tidak dia kenal disini? Dan mengapa dalam bentuk roh?

Adalah apa yang dipikirkan Tyki.

"...huh? A-apa—"

"Tyki! Mengapa kau membunuh Allen Walker?! Mengapa kau membunuh keponakanmu sendiri?!" teriak sosok tersebut.

Tyki tidak mengerti, dia kebingungan. Apa? Keponakan? Pikirnya tidak percaya.

Sekarang, dihadapannya ada sosok Nuh yang marah dan menatapnya dengan kesedihan.

"Allen adalah keponakanmu. Dia adalah penerus ingatan Nuh ke 14 sekaligus anak dari Mana Walker. Millenium earl!"

Dia tidak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. Apa yang dikatakan roh tersebut benar? Apa benar Allen adalah anak Millenium earl? Penerus Nuh ke 14? Mengapa dia tidak tahu? Earl sendiri tidak memberitahunya. Pikiran Tyki sangat kacau sekarang.

"Kau bohong!" ujar Tyki dengan menuduh. Dan sosok yang secara tidak langsung mengaku sebagai Nuh ke 14 menatapnya dengan kesedihan.

"Millenium earl dulu adalah manusia bernama Mana Walker. Itu salahku karena telah membuat ingatan semasa dia menjadi manusia hancur. Mana Walker, memiliki anak bernama Allen Walker, yang akan menjadi penerusku. Itu membuatku menjadi paman anak ini. Aku tahu insting Nuh milikmu berteriak saat dirimu membunuh Allen. Mengapa kau tetap melakukannya?"

Dia tahu bahwa semua Nuh pernah menjadi manusia biasa sebelum berubah menjadi Nuh. Tapi dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa earl mempunyai anak dan kehilangan ingatan manusianya.

"Apa... Apa itu benar? Tapi dia memiliki innocence, jadi tidak mungkin dia memiliki ingatan Nuh," tanya Tyki yang telah goyah. Dia selalu memendam perasaan anehnya saat membunuh anak itu dan sekarang semua keraguan dan ketidaknyamanan nya terjawab.

Itu karena dia menatap Allen Walker bukan sebagai musuhnya.

"Aku dan innocence sama sama setuju untuk melindungi Allen, oleh karena itu kami cocok. Kamu seharusnya tahu saat kamu membunuhnya. Perasaan bergerumuh jauh didalam dirimu saat kamu membunuhnya dengan tanganmu sendiri melalui Tease. Saat earl memiliki ingatannya lagi, dia akan semakin gila karena sudah membunuh saudara kembarnya sendiri, serta telah membuat Nuh lain yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah pamannya membunuh keponakannya. Anaknya sendiri,"

Nuh ke 14 menjelaskan panjang lebar dengab tatapan kesedihannya. Membuat Tyki bergetar dengan ketidakpercayaan.

Dia membunuh Allen, membunuh keponakannya sendiri, dan yang lebih penting... Dia telah membunuh anak earl.

Tyki menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. Perasaan bersalah semakin besar dan semakin menumpuk. Dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak punya wajah untuk dia tunjukan pada earl.

Dia selalu tahu bahwa anak itu terlalu cantik dan terlalu terlihat bagai malaikat dihadapannya, dia tidak tahu bahwa sejak awal jiwa Nuh-nya telah memperingatinya.

"Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku..." dia bergumam dengan suara yang sama paraunya dengan Allen. Dia bahkan tidak punya keberanian untuk mendekati mayat Allen.

Roh ke 14 telah hilang. Mungkin karena sudah saatnya dia pergi sembari mencari tuan rumah baru untuk dia diami.

Dia mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi Allen, setiap ekspresi Allen yang ketakutan serta putus asa sangat menyakitkan. Kemudian ekspresi kuat dengan tatapan mata penuh tekad miliknya membuatnya senang dan bangga. Karena dia memang senang bahwa Allen sangat kuat baik dalam tubuh maupun jiwanya dan sebagai paman dia bangga.

Dia seharusnya menyadarinya. Tapi itu tidak bisa dihindarkan, bahwa dia tidak tahu kebenarannya. Jiwa Nuh Allen belum bangkit yang membuatnya masih terasa manusia.

Dia menangis. Menyesali perbuatannya malam itu. Sinar bulan diatasnya menerangi gelapnya tempat Tyki berdiri.

"Aku minta maaf Allen... Aku tidak tahu... Aku telah membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri... Aku tidak termaafkan..." gumamnya saat air mata terus mengalir dari manik emas miliknya.

Dengan perasaan putus asa dan penyesalan kuat, dia meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia mengambil kartu AS miliknya sebagai kenang kenangan yang dia miliki. Senyum manis dan cantik miliknya saat anak tersebut mengalahkannya dalam permainan kartu.

"Semoga kamu tidur dengan tenang, shounen..." ujarnya sebelum benar-benar menghilang dalam kegelapan malam.

Itu sudah lama. Dia sedang bertarung dengan para pengusir setan dan menunggu mereka didalam Bahtera Nuh sesuai rencana earl.

Dan saat dia akan menghampiri pengusir setan yang telah menunggunya. Dia melihatnya.

**-"dengan bayanganmu, menutupi wajah manismu,"-**

Dia melihat Allen Walker masih hidup. Setelah apa yang telah dia lakukan padanya, dia masih hidup.

Dia benar-benar bersyukur melihatnya sehat dan semakin kuat. Keponakan nya benar-benar menakjubkan. Mungkin saja Nuh dan innocence tidak bisa membiarkannya mati dan entah bagaimana dia menghidupkan kembali Allen kecilnya.

Dia tersenyum dengan tulus saat menghampiri mereka. Allen memberikan tatapan tajam dan sikap defensif. Dia mengerti sikap tersebut karena bagaimanapun, Tyki pernah membunuhnya dan dia telah kehilangan kepercayaannya pada Tyki.

Tyki mengerti itu dan dia hanya memberikan kunci pada mereka, mengatakan hal yang harus mereka lakukan sebelum pergi untuk menunggu mereka semua di tempat dia berada.

Disana Road memandangnya dengan tatapan serius. "Apa perasaan tidak bahagiamu berasal dari Allen? Apa karena kau gagal membunuhnya, Tyki?" dia bertanya saat dia duduk di kursi didepan jendela.

Tyki tidak mengatakan apa apa dan hanya duduk sembari merokok. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Road. Dia tidak yakin apakah Road tahu tentang Allen atau tidak. Mau bagaimanapun, Road adalah Nuh tertua meski dia bertubuh kecil.

Mereka saling diam sambil menunggu para pengusir setan sampai ke tempat mereka berada.

Dan tidak memerlukan waktu lama sampai Allen datang pada mereka. Dengan innocence terbarunya.

**-"dalam jutaan tahun, akhirnya waktu mempertemukan kita disini"-**

Ah, betapa dia sangat senang bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Meski kali ini dia harus benar-benar membunuhnya.

Dia tidak ingin membunuhnya. Dia tidak ingin melukai tubuh mungilnya lagi dengan tangannya sendiri. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengkhianati perintah earl.

Dengan perasaan bergerumuh. Dia bertarung melawan Allen dan pengusir setan berambut merah bersama dengan Road.

Itu menjadi pertarungan yang sangat panas, dan Tyki benar-benar tidak ingin bertarung sehinga serangannya menjadi setengah setengah.

**-"doaku terbakar didalam bumi, dan membuatnya kembali kepada waktunya"-**

Dia benar-benar membuat dirinya dikalahkan oleh Allen. Itu tidak masalah. Dia pantas mendapatkannya. Itu adalah hukuman karena telah melukai keponakannya. Salah satu keluarganya.

Dia menutup matanya, dia mencoba menahan kesadarannya, namun tubuhnya telah banyak terluka akibat pertarungannya dengan Allen. Dia tersenyum lemah dengan sangat tulus yang tidak pernah dia tunjukan pada siapapun, dan hanya Allen yang melihatnya.

**-"aku tidak akan berhenti berdoa untukmu, Allen"-**

"Allen... Tolong... Hiduplah lebih lama... Dan bahagia..." gumamnya dengan sangat lirih. Tidak ingin yang lain mendengarnya dan tidak terlalu berharap Allen mendengarnya. Saat dia membuka matanya sedikit, dia melihat raut wajah Allen menatapnya dengan terkejut. Tapi dia tidak yakin apa yang dia lihat benar atau tidak karena dia diambang kehilangan kesadarannya.

Dalam keruntuhan ruangan yang sepertinya akan menghancurkan diri, Tyki masih mendengar suara suara Allen dan teman temannya. Bagaimana dia berkata bahwa dia ingin menyelamatkan nya.

'Tolong jangan bercanda, keponakanku tersayang. Itu bukanlah hal yang baik jika kamu menyelamatkan ku setelah apa yang aku lakukan padamu,' Pikirannya sedikit kacau karena tidak terlalu jelas mendengar percakapan mereka karena jauh.

**-"seseorang, tolonglah, ajarkanlah Allen apa itu Cinta"-**

Sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang, dia benar-benar mendengar bahwa temannya memanggilnya pengkhianat dan monster.

Bagaimana bisa mereka mengatakan hal kejam pada Allen, sosok malaikat yang bahkan selalu membela mereka dengan nyawanya sendiri meski Allen tahu bahwa manusia selalu kejam padanya?

Tyki mengutuk mereka yang mengatakan hal kejam pada Allen sebelum kegelapan benar-benar mengambil alih dirinya.

Setidaknya, entah dia akan mati atau tidak, Allen tidak akan mati. Allen sudah menjadi kuat dan dia bangga.

Sekarang sebagai paman, dia tidak bisa tidak bangga padanya. Dia benar-benar merasa senang sekarang. Dia dengan senang hati menerima kegelapannya dan menanti takdirnya.

**-"genggamlah tangan kecilnya, tangan kecil Allen dan ciumlah dengan Cinta"-**

**#FIN#**


End file.
